


Отчаянно-смелый

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Тецуя отправился в банк и попал в переделку





	Отчаянно-смелый

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно эпизодом дорамы «Горькая кровь»

— Да. Да, я забегу в банк и сразу домой. Не волнуйся, — Тецуя держал телефон плечом, руками зарывшись в сумку и пытаясь нащупать бумажник. — Ммм, можешь приготовить мне что-нибудь. Кофе, например, — Тецуя усмехнулся, и от ответного смешка потеплело в груди. Ужасно хотелось оказаться дома после дня беготни и вечерней тренировки. Лечь и отдаться умелым сильным рукам.

Кенчи протянул задумчиво:

— Ну, разве после массажа и если совладаю с кофе-машиной. — Чима на фоне тявкнула звонко, и он добавил торопливо: — Возвращайся скорее.

— Ага. Уже возле банка, — Тецуя схватил, наконец, бумажник и выудил из недр сумки. — Всё, давай. Через полчаса буду дома. Не волнуйтесь.

Кенчи только вздохнул. Чима грустно заскулила. Надо купить им по вкусняшке на обратном пути.

Тецуя вошел через стеклянные двери — на удивление, у банкоматов совсем не было очереди, зато внутри банка толпилось много народа. Причина выплыла быстро: на экранах светились извинения за временные неудобства. Инкассация, ясно. Тецуя уже собрался уходить — торчать больше положенного в планы не входило, — как бумажник вздумал изображать лягушку. Выскочив из рук, прокатился по полу и плотно загнался в щель под банкоматом.

— Ну же, давай, — Тецуя выронил сумку и старался захватить бумажник, не загоняя в щель еще больше. Позвать, может, сотрудника...

Тецуя покосился на главный вход и сморгнул — внутрь организованно ворвались трое, послышался выстрел и слова как калька с фильма:

— Это ограбление. Никому не двигаться. Деньги в сумку, быстро.

Тецуя дернулся — как был, согнутый, — к выходу и сразу обратно. В его сумке подаренные Кенчи кроссовки. А в бумажнике — маленькие фото, куча карточек, удостоверение и пропуск. Тецуя дернул к себе сумку и бумажник, ободрав кожу на руке. Черт с ней, обработает позже. Тецуя снова пополз к выходу, но было поздно — двери заблокировались. Видать, кто-то из сотрудников успел нажать кнопку.

В зале рявкнули:

— Я сказал: никому не двигаться! А ты пошевеливайся. Не управишься за минуту — украшу симпатичной дырочкой.

Тецуя замер. Несмотря на грубость, голос скорее принадлежал девушке. Однако точно утверждать Тецуя не решался. Бесформенный черный комбез скрывал формы, а маска призрака — лицо. На руках — перчатки из грубой кожи. Еще двое одеты точно так же, но сложены плотнее и повыше ростом. Они согнали людей в центр зала и удерживали пушками; сотрудников, замерших с поднятыми руками, тоже держали под прицелом.

Ясно. В угол и не отсвечивать. Судя по громко отсчитываемым секундам — грабители торопились. Тецую могли просто не успеть заметить.

Тецуя переместился к банкомату в углу, накинул капюшон и спрятался за сумку. Грабители заберут деньги, уйдут, и все отделаются легким испугом, а полиция начнет свою работу, если уже не начала. Кажется, с улицы слышались сирены. Стоп. А как грабители уйдут, если двери заблокированы?..

— Какого хрена?! — будто в ответ на мысль в главные двери впечатался ботинок. — Кто закрыл двери? Где эта падла? Хотите все здесь полечь? — раздался выстрел и вскрики. — Даю пятнадцать секунд на открытие этой дерьмовой двери. Одна, две...

— Простите, но двери могут разблокировать только снаружи.

— Так это ты, сучка, — судя по звуку, девушку схватили за волосы и приложили об стол. Девушка тихо застонала. — Мастер-ключ, живо.

Грабители явно намеревались уйти через служебный выход. Только охранная сигнализация работала и на него. Да уж, запертые заживо...

— Черт. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо! Как отсюда выйти?! — главарь этой шайки дергал двери, и те бездушно щелкали.

— Если без денег — можно через окно, — похоже, сотрудница записалась в самоубийцы... И всех людей здесь записала заодно тоже.

— Да ты ебешь, что ли? Жить надоело? — Тецуя выполз из укрытия и увидел, как девушку вздернули за волосы и приставили дуло к виску. Девушка сохраняла непоколебимость самурая, только слегка поморщившись.

— Стреляйте. Эта кровь будет на ваших руках.

От подобного оборота в осадок выпали все. Пистолет заходил ходуном.

— Я выстрелю! Я выстрелю!

Остальные двое пятились, обходя зал по периметру и выставляя крестом руки на очередной блок. Они очень хотели выбраться. По идее, им пора объявлять требования полиции — деньги в обмен на заложников или транспорт в обмен на заложников, что лучше. А то обычное ограбление стремилось перерасти в террористический акт. Однако, похоже, грабители вовсе не рассматривали запасные планы. И заметно начинали нервничать. Особенно главарь. Новички?

Главарь разразился очередной тирадой и пустил пару пуль в бумаги.

Тецуя, схороненный сбоку от входа, стал обшаривать стены. Открыть двери снаружи — это совсем снаружи или отсюда? Наверху маячил датчик. Может, стоило покопаться в нем? Только Тецуя в теории до него разве что допрыгнет, притом с сумки. И своими действиями привлечет некоторое внимание...

Грабитель тащил бедную девушку за волосы.

— Открой, сука, открой эту дверь!

— Двери откроются, когда снимут сигнализацию снаружи.

— Так пусть снимают! Или я перебью всех здесь, всех, слышите?! — главарь выстрелил в толпу, в пол; в толпе кто-то захныкал, и девушка впервые вздрогнула.

И все-таки умудрилась не дрогнуть голосом.

— Необходимо передать ваше требование полиции.

— Полиции?! — главарь взревел так, будто его молотили дубинками. — Какой нахер полиции? Не должно быть никакой сранной полиции! Он обещал... — главарь задохнулся на высокой ноте и прижал дуло к виску девушки не колеблясь, доставая еще одну пушку и взводя курок. — Каждые десять секунд я буду убивать до тех пор, пока не откроются двери. Одна, две... Пристрелю я тебя во сне.

Тецуя уже не прятался, обшаривая двери. Неужели никак нельзя их открыть?

— Три, четыре... В твоем лбу десятка как в тире.

Становилось жутко. Угрозы кончились. Дальше пойдут трупы.

— Пять, шесть... Отвезу твое тело в лес.

Его заметила девушка-сотрудница, округлила на миг глаза и стала складывать губами фразу. Тецуя всмотрелся жадно, различая артикуляцию. Переспросил в той же манере. «Кнопка внизу». Тецуя торопливо кивнул и кинулся к сумке. Не с пустыми же руками...

— Семь, восемь... Порох кушать просит. Девять, десять...

Тецуя вжал кнопку, и двери с хлопком распахнулись. Главарь, не опуская пушек, повернул голову — и встретился с ботинком с дюралевой набойкой. Для чечетки. Второй ботинок вышиб второй пистолет. Девушка вовремя перегруппировалась, пригибаясь и заезжая локтем в живот.

Тецуя бросился к запоздало вскинувшему пушку пособнику и перехватил со спины шею полотенцем. На полотенце гордо значилось «24karat». Парень должен чувствовать себя польщенным.

— Оружие на пол, руки за голову! — Тецуя не знал, кому говорит — оставшемуся испуганному мальчишке, что ли? — просто звучало круто. И все-таки послышался звук падающих пистолетов. Оружием их снабдить не поскупились... — Обыщите главаря, пожалуйста. Всё, игры кончились. Девять, десять — срок грозит не месяц.

Парень под ним, кажется, заплакал.

Теперь точно всё. Ну, почти.

  


Последовала волокита со сдачей грабителей органам правопорядка и дачи свидетельских показаний — Тецуя настаивал на поиске того, кто все задумал. Ну не могли подростки сами раздобыть столько оружия и почти идеально провести ограбление без организации со стороны. Им явно запудрили мозги, наобещали хорошей жизни и выставили крутыми. Вполне вероятно, этот кто-то дожидался снаружи, пока дело не запахло жареным. Сами подростки, несмотря ни на что, никого выдавать не хотели. За главного у них правда оказалась девушка. Боевая и острая на язык. Легко рисовалось восхищение, близкое к влюбленности, завышенные ценности и американизированное мышление. Да уж, их поджидало разочарование по всем фронтам. А сколько таких ещё, стоящих на грани...

У Тецуи сильно кружилась голова, и по-прежнему очень-очень хотелось домой.

— Простите! Это ваша обувь? — та самая девушка-сотрудник спокойно протягивала ему запакованные в пластик ботинки.

— Да, спасибо. Вы очень смело держались.

— Мне помогал совет деда. Дед учит спокойно принимать то, что преподносит судьба. И выполнять свой долг.

— У вас в роду не было самураев? — Тецуя убрал ботинки в сумку, перекрыв бумажник. Заплатит... как-нибудь в следующий раз.

Девушка пожала плечами.

— В моей семье — потомственные полицейские.

Тецуя хмыкнул.

— Тогда всё понятно. Всего доброго!

— Приходите еще. Надеюсь, обойдемся без эксцессов.

Тецуя издал нервный смешок и направился, наконец, на выход. Чтобы натолкнуться на стену из черной футболки, сильных рук и пронзительного тявканья.

— Тецу! Ты живой!

Тецуя наплевал на возможную свидетельницу — он вымотался, в конце концов! — и с удовольствием зарылся в объятие, подставляя щеку Чиме.

— Конечно живой. Это ведь не меня грабили, а банк.

— Глупый, какой ты глупый... Я слышал... про стрельбу.

— Пугачи, — Тецуя вжался сильнее, унимая запоздалую дрожь пережитого и страхи Кенчи. — Подростков жалко. Поматросили и бросили.

— Ты слишком тяготеешь к детям, — Кенчи покачал головой и отстранился, жадно рассматривая. Тецуя знал, что на нем и царапины нет. Разве что содранная кожа на руке — той даже пластыря не понадобилось. А вот усталость... усталость Кенчи снимет.

— Я подумывал помочь следствию уломать их признаться.

— Не вмешивайся в это дерьмо, пожалуйста. У них своих психологов хватает.

— Знаю. И все же на миг... — Тецуя прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь пальцам, массирующим затылок. — Представляешь, мне захотелось, чтобы они ушли. С деньгами или без — просто ушли бы.

— Так не бывает, — Кенчи плавно повел его к машине, забрав сумку. — Кейджи сломал пару форумов с требованием выдать ему дальнобойную базуку прямо сейчас и немедленно.

— Зачем ему дальнобойная базука? — Тецуя издал смешок.

— Боялся не успеть вовремя. А когда пробирался через пробки с одними пудовыми кулаками — всё закончилось, — Кенчи распахнул дверцу, усадил его, да еще и пристегнул, так и замерев, сидя на корточках и гладя по колену, будто не веря, что это действительно Тецуя и с ним полный порядок.

Чима примерно караулила сумку.

— А как ты — прорвался? — Тецуе хотелось обнимать их крепко-крепко, но сил не осталось.

— Должен был — и прорвался, — Кенчи шептал. — Тецу... Тецу...

Тецуя рассеянно гладил его по волосам.

— Совладал с кофе-машиной?

— Что? А, не успел. Заедем по дороге в комбини. Заодно оплатим дурацкую платежку. Ты ведь тоже не успел? — Кенчи поднялся и посадил Чиму на колени Тецуи; на заднем сиденье у нее шикарное личное место, но сегодняшний день — исключение. Вернее, вечер. Густые синие тени смыкались вокруг бархатом.

Кенчи закинул сумку в багажник и сел на водительское сиденье. Тронул Тецую за плечо.

— Или сразу домой?

— Угу, — Тецуя поймал его ладонь и сжал на пару долгих мгновений. — Очень хочу домой.

— Тогда едем.

Они тронулись, и Тецуе до странного врезалась мысль, что никто не назвал его героем и не благодарил за спасение. Да он и не был — героем... Вообще слинять собирался.

— Кенчи, знаешь, я мог успеть выбраться, но не успел. Угадай почему?

— Среди посетителей были дети? Старики? Ты случайно захватил в спортивную сумку беретту? Тогда не представляю, — Кенчи поглядывал на него с любопытством.

— Вспомнил, что в сумке подаренные тобой кроссовки.

— Вот чудак. Какой ты всё-таки глупый, Тецу. Глупый и отчаянно-смелый...

Их прервал звонок.

— Ты серьезно убил грабителей ботинками для чечетки и задушил полотенцем?! — Кейджи орал так, что было слышно на весь салон.

— Не убил — а вырубил, и не задушил — а придушил. Это разные вещи.

— Ты только что испортил себе имидж крутого перца, — Кейджи выдал смешок. — Я тут у вас похозяйничал на кухне, пожрать есть чего. Заслуживаешь ты ужина или...

— Да ты шутишь. Я пережил сильнейший выброс адреналина, голыми руками предотвратил ограбление банка и удостоился именных часов от ФБР.

— Он заливает, да? — Кейджи выкрикнул, хотя Кенчи и так прекрасно его слышал. И даже Чима, звонко тявкнувшая в подтверждение.

Под дружный смех напряжение вечера, кажется, отпустило.

— О, в новостях говорится, подростки сдали некого учителя.

— Эх, а я уже думал вернуться и помочь выбивать показания.

— Воображает, а? — Кенчи улыбался, и Кейджи наверняка улыбался тоже.

Вот теперь всё точно закончилось, всё...

_Одна, две... Пристрелю я тебя во сне._

Тецуя помотал головой, врубил музыку и стал подвывать. Кейджи вывел напуганное «А-а-а!» и отключился. Чима прижала уши к голове. Кенчи цыкнул и стал подвывать тоже. Ничего, потерпят. Надо же выбить этот дурацкий вечер из головы? И заливать всем, какой он сильный, смелый и способный убить полотенцем. Пускай боятся. Главное перестать бояться самому.

Чима лизнула ему руку и затявкала в такт. Тецуя улыбнулся. С такой поддержкой — всё точно получится.


End file.
